The present invention relates to a novel carbonaceous material having a unique electronic structure of the surface as well as to a method for the preparation thereof.
The electronic structure of the open surfaces and cross sectional surfaces of a carbonaceous material was heretofore an important and interesting subject matter of investigations by using an optical microscope, scanning electron microscope or transmission electron microscope and carbonaceous materials having various surface structures have been discovered as a result of the investigations. Observation of the surface structure of carbonaceous materials in an atomic level, however, could not be undertaken before debut of a scanning tunnel microscope. As a result of the subsequent discovery of the regularly ordered electronic structure of the surface of a carbonaceous material by means of a scanning tunnel microscope, it is understood that conventional carbonaceous materials have a structure of graphite or a spotted structure something like a moire pattern as a modulation of the graphite structure.